A new day
by xbunniecullenx
Summary: a diary in the life of bella. as she enters year nine , her first year of high school she suffers bullying and break ups through friendships, but at least she has prince charming to help her out.


_**A new day **_

_16/9/09_

A new start was just what every one always wished for , right ? Well now that I had one I wish I had never had the chance.

Only two weeks into year nine and already my mother was in my head of houses office trying to sort out a bullying problem. Id already had enough to the point that I want to move school to be with one of my other friends. Id had comments shouted at me , when teachers left the room it turned to a chaos of children shouting things about cutting and all sorts. All aimed at me. Three girl were the culprits . Lauren , Jessica and Angela . all part of there own little gang , they hate me for me and for who I was . how Ironic.

So this morning I found myself staring at my chain bracelet with a scared and stiff expression plastered over my face. Mother had been talking about calling the police last night because things were getting so bad. Lauren had confronted me yesterday with Jessica egging her to hit me , asking my why I kept giving her evils . She is going out with who used to be my best friend , Emmett Cullen. He promised me that he would take care of me this year. To stop exactly this happening , and then hes going out with the girl who starts it ? ha.

" Bella" my mother called to me. I stepped into my head of house's tiny stuffy office and listened half heartedly as he went through the procedure of telling me what to do if anything else happened and blah blah blah .

I left the office with the promise that mother would call the police when she got home and I headed off to tutorial. It turned out that we had to write down something that we liked about ourselves. My paper was left blank all lesson .I was bella. Plain old bella with brown eyes and matching hair , it framed my pale face and I often found myself being called a vampire. There was nothing that I liked about myself. I found my thoughts wondering to my lessons for the day and when I thought of English , suddenly my heart jumped a mile. Jasper. With dusty honey coloured hair and big golden eyes and the most dazzling smile he always made me feel better. Id only known him a few weeks and he was, after all Emmett's best friend. I have never spoken to him and yet when I caught him looking at me , I always felt better somehow. It was a library lesson today so I probably wouldn't get to see even a flash of his smile.

i packed away my books after info tech and creeped away from the crowd to find my best friend. Alice Brandon. She also had a few problems at the moment , but not as bad as mine, she was however an emo as well. Instead of finding her I found my other two best friends. Rosalie and Emily Hale . twins. I sat with them as I watched the immaturity of my own year group. All too soon , the bell rang and I found myself on my feet being pulled to English by Emily. When I sat down , I glance across at jasper. He was staring out of the window. When our teacher finally decided it was time to take a trip to the library I trudged along only to aware of the stares that bore into my back. Suddenly I tripped, I knew all to well that it was in fact not my trousers that I had tripped over because they were skinnie fit . I turned around to see Jessica smirking at me. I picked myself up off the floor as jasper passed. He smiled to me. Wow I felt better. I watched the back off his head and followed him to the library.

As we were finally aloud to go choose books I found myself wandering aimlessly for a while. And then I was next to some weirdo , kyle and …JASPER!!! Kyle was rambling about a lord of the rings book and jasper was saying how the books were much better than the movies. I found myself jumping into the conversation adding on that I thought the books were amazing but the movies were still pretty good. That started things off. Kyle wandered away and left me alone with jasper . we started to talk about favourite books. He mentioned Stephan king and I some how blurted out that he was one of my favourite writers. So then jasper showed me the section for him and we stood choosing books and commenting on books we had already read. Suddenly I heard a loud voice, thick with sarcasm shouting to every one that she had a song about me on her phone. Stupid Jessica and her stupid phone with the emo song on it. Every one began to laugh at me. Except jasper. His face stayed frozen in a sympathetic and disgusted expression. He looked down at me and smiled kindly. Man was he cool.

I some how manadged to struggle through lunch with my random friends without any comments being made and then headed to maths. Jasper was in this class with me as well but he sat infront of me and he rarely ever turns around. But when I finally arrived at maths I found to my horror that there was a seating plan. And I was next to Katie . we didn't know each other but as soon as she heard my name she began to complain about me. But I didn't care because on the next isle across from me was jasper. I looked over at him with disappointment and desperation in my eyes. And do you know what he did ? he smiled and pulled a silly face at me resulting in me laughing and the whole class apart from jasper and I giving me a weird look. I made my way through maths easily but I began to become upset as I made my way to drama. Maths had been my last lesson with jasper and I had a funeral tomorrow. Which ment I wouldn't get to see him. Drama made me laugh a lot , pervy Pullman made us work with partners and find out what was in a box and me and paul got rather carried away with our acting fight and I ended up locking him the box. Of course, Pullman thought that it was all part of the act and gave us both credits. And now im am at home and im bored and watching something random on tvso I guess that this is it for the night .


End file.
